Devlish Temptress
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Jack's sleeping at her house and Phryne Fisher decides to make the best of it. What else was there to expect of her?
**Devilish Temptress**

 **Author:** AbbyGibbs

 **Fandom:** Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries

 **Spoilers:** None.

 **Pairing:** Jack/Phryne

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Jack's sleeping at her house and Phryne Fisher decides to make the best of it. What else was there to expect of her?

 **Warning** : I cannot really think of one.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Kerry Greenwood and ABC.

No copyright infringement intended.

 **A/N: I don't know where this one came from. I was watching TV last night and suddenly Phryne and Jack flashed into my mind, yet again. I really love those two so much. It is just a little story that has nothing to do with any episodes, but that I would have loved to see on the show. I always thought that if the two of them would finally end up together… Jack would not pressure Phryne or even try to change her in any way because he loves her for whom and what she is. I also think that the Inspector isn't the kind of man who wouldn't let himself be walked over. Let's see if I can do something with this idea in mind.**

 **I would like to thank Essie Davis, Nathan Page, as well as all the members of the cast and crew that work on the show and have made it a pure delight to watch. A big thank you to Kerry Greenwood, without her, Miss Phryne Fisher would not exist.**

 **I would also like to think my Beta reader, JustMeMusing for her help.**

 **Feedback:** well, I would love them, of course – who would not? However, please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I would not allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I do not have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they did not get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you are always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

 **However, those who like it, drop a review, please!**

Scene setting: this part isn't mine, it's of the lovely JustMeMusing:

 _There had been teamwork's along Jack's street for two weeks now, making it impossible for him to park his car less than two blocks from his house. Ordinarily, he quite enjoyed the additional walk, however being a senior officer at the station meant that from time to time he needed to be on call for any major incidents that may arise. Being on call meant that he had to be able to make his way to the station or a crime scene at a moment's notice. This was one of those nights and he didn't fancy running two blocks in the middle of the night in the freezing cold (or quite possibly rain). When Phryne overheard him enquiring into local hotels, she insisted he utilise one of her guest rooms. She even had Mr Butler answer the phone with "Fisher Guesthouse' for propriety's sake, which completely flummoxed Aunt P, but that is another story._

"Mister Butler, is the Inspector awake, yet?"

"No, Miss, I don't think he is just yet. I might be mistaken, but I haven't heard a sound come from he's room. According to me, the inspector is still asleep.

"Thank you, Mister B." Phryne smiled at him.

The man didn't make any comment, but he could tell, Miss Fisher had something in mind and was certain that whatever she had in mind, it would somehow involve the Inspector. He hid a smile when he walked passed her.

"Shall I prepare breakfast, Miss?"

Phryne tilted her head to one side then the other. The left corner of her mouth twitched slightly. "You might wait a little for that," she told him.

"Right, Miss." The butler said as he headed to the kitchen, a smile gracing his lips as he secretly hoped for Miss Fisher and the Inspector to become something more than friends.

Tobias Butler thought that the Inspector would be perfect for Miss Fisher; he could maybe bring her that little something to settle down. Far from him to judge the Lady of the House's actions, but she could do so much better than one night stands; he knew she refused to attached herself to any men, she'd suffered too much after Dubois, not that he knew the details about what had really happened between the man and Phryne Fisher. He suspected the events were partly responsible for her life style.

The Inspector respected and cared for her, he had witnessed it on more than one occasion; he'd do anything to protect her, he admired her. Having the Inspector around more would be a wonderful addition in the household, the butler was certain of it. It wasn't for him to tell her what to do though. Maybe he could push them in the right direction in case nothing changed in the relationship they shared now.

The Honourable Miss Fisher entered the room as quietly as she could, hoping not to wake Jack Robinson. She wanted to surprise him, but most of all she wanted to see his reaction to what she planned to do. Would he be scandalized? Would he be pleased or outraged? Would he surprise her by not acting or being completely indifferent? She felt thrilled at that particular idea and even more determined to act on her idea.

Phryne looked around the bedroom in search of his clothes, a smile appeared on her lips when she spotted them, she removed her shoes as quietly as possible, picked them up, holding them in one hand as she tiptoed toward to chair where the Inspector had left his clothes.

She smiled as she picked up his shirt and hat before tiptoeing back to the door. Phryne repressed a chuckle when she realized she couldn't open the door as both her hands where full. With one hand, she held her shoes and the other she held Jack's shirt and hat.

 _Damn it! I should have left the door open_. She admonished herself.

Phryne switched her shoes in her other hand and opened the door silently and existed the room where Jack Robinson was still sleeping. She smiled at his sleeping form before closing the door.

The next stop was in her own bedroom; she laid the Inspector's shirt on her bed as well as his hat, and then she got rid of her clothes, picked them up after the fell on the floor, placed them on the chair that stood in the opposite corner of the room. She walked back and picked up Jack's shirt ready to put it on when her nostrils caught his scent off the cotton. Phryne couldn't help herself and brought it closer to her nose to inhale it.

She stood by her bed naked like on the day she was born; eyes closed holding the while cotton fabric Jack Robinson had worn the day before. It smelled so good. It smelled like him.

Since when did the fragrance of a man affect her like that? But then again, DI Robinson wasn't just any man, was he? Jack had silently found his way to her heart and, although she tried to deny it, she was falling for him. A scary feeling for her, even if she loved to push him a little to see what the man's reaction would be, like she was about to do just now when she would be able to put his shirt on instead of sniffing at it, but his scent was so intoxicating.

Phryne opened her blue eyes slowly and smiled before putting on his shirt on her bare skin. A sigh left her lips when she felt the fabric tickle her skin slightly. Now what would she do? Button it up again our maybe she could leave it open? That might be too much for Jack though. She didn't want him to have a heart attack. It might be too much for him, to see her dress only in his shirt and hat already. Therefore, the jet back haired woman decided that she would button up the shirt she was wearing, but she would not do so entirely.

Miss Fisher went in search of her lipstick, she wanted to wear some, and it made her lips look fuller and made her feel prettier. She didn't need to put it on, Jack had seen her without it, but she thought it'd be better for what she had in mind.

I should have picked up his tie as well, Phryne realized, smiling as she walked towards the bedroom Jack was sleeping in. Her heartbeat increasing with every step she made, Phryne held back a giggle. The point to all of it was to surprise him as he woke. If she made a single noise, he would awaken and it would spoil all the fun.

Not exactly, what she wanted to accomplish, was it?

Tiptoeing further toward to the door, she smiled when she reached for the door handle and pushed it down. When the door opened, the smile slowly vanished from her face. The Detective Inspector was already awake.

"Jack, you spoiled everything!" Phryne pouted.

"Good morning to you too, Miss…" The rest of his sentence died in his throat when he realized what she was wearing."

"Is something wrong, Inspector?"

Jack let out a breath he didn't even realize he'd held in.

"N… o. No…' He swallowed hard.

Phryne approached the bed, swaying her hips more than necessary, delighted in the fact that, her little game seemed to affect the Inspector. Poor Jack, he was so adorable when he was lost.

"Do you see something you like then?"

She watched his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed before finally answering. "Yes, I like… what I'm… seeing… very much Miss Fisher." He managed to say in a more steady voice.

Jack knew what Phryne was doing; she was gauging his reaction to see if he would play her game with her. That woman was going to be the death of him some day, that he was sure, but right now, he was going to play her game with her, he decided. The Inspector hoped it would surprise her, and maybe, just maybe he would be able to take a little advantage of the situation.

Usually Jack Robinson wasn't the kind of man to behave this way but Miss Phryne Fisher wasn't averse to making the most of opportunities that presented themselves, their current situation, a case in point. And Phryne Fisher wasn't just any woman - she was the woman he'd fallen in love with. Jack had spent countless hours trying to reason with his heart. If he fell for her, his precious heart would be burned if he wasn't careful, but it hadn't helped, his heart beat only for her.

Phryne Fisher wasn't the kind of woman to do something she didn't want to. Jack was certain; Phryne had started this little game because she wanted something from this… from him. Whatever it was they shared she seemed to be wanting more of it. Well then, Miss Fisher would get more out of it, but Jack didn't want to be just another man in her life, he wanted to be THE man in her life, he was going to play for keeps and he would make it clear to her. He knew though, it wouldn't be easy, but he want to be with her, his heart, body and mind craved her. He was done with fighting them; it was of no use anyway.

He'd give in and play along, but he would set out a few rules. He would not push or try to change her. He had fallen in love with her for whom she was after all, but refused to be the man to fill her bed when no other was available.

As he looked at her approaching the bed, Jack pushed himself in a sitting position, his back resting against the headboard. A smirk found its way on his lips then; he was going to show her that Inspector Robinson wasn't only a man with manners who was always well dressed and say the right thing to people when they needed to hear it.

Let's scratch that last part, he thought to himself. Jack loved to say the right thing to people and definitely to Miss Fisher.

Something changed, Phryne realized, she'd witnessed a new light shining in his eyes… as she approached the bed. This was not what she had planned initially, but something told her that it was going to be funnier.

"Playing thief again, Miss Fisher?"

"Who? Me? Jack, what makes you think, a woman like me would be wasting her time, stealing clothes or anything else for that matter?" She said, mischievously, bringing her index finger to her rich red painted lips.

With the index finger of her other hand, she pushed the rim of his hat, making it slide a little further on the back of her head.

 _Damn, Phryne, you look so sexy in my clothes. I will never be able to wear that shirt without thinking of you._

"I think you've forgotten something though." Jack said, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Oh? What exactly have I forgotten to put on then?" Phryne asked him innocently.

The corners of Jack's mouth lifted slightly and he reached for the tie, he'd been wearing the night before, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched her bend a knee to come and sit on the bed next to him. Jack smiled at her as he slowly placed the tie around her neck, the soft silky fabric caressing the skin of her neck. The inspector didn't make the knot though. He had other plans. He took both the extremities of the tie in his hands and pulled her to him.

His nuzzled her neck, and cheek, before letting his mouth coming dangerously close to hers. He felt Phryne's intake of breath and smiled.

 _Someone seems to have beaten you at your own game, Miss Fisher…_

Jack Robinson wanted nothing more than crash his lips to hers, but he just wanted to tease, if not torture her a little more. After all she has been doing just that for so long to him, sure maybe it was only unconsciously, but with Phryne one could never be sure. He pulled a little on the extremities of the tie, he still had in his hands and was rewarded with a "Jack…"

"Do you want something Miss Fisher?" He asked softly, with his mouth close to her.

"Yes, I want something; your lips on mine, Jack." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Be careful what you wish for, Phryne, there is no going back for us then. I won't be one of your toy boys. I'm not asking for forever, I'm asking for respect and faithfulness. So you'd better think carefully…" He said in a low hoarse voice that she found sounded very sexy.

The Honourable Miss Fisher thought for a few moments; was Jack Robinson really, what she wanted? Was he worth the risk to her heart? Would she be able to give him what he was asking for? Then she realized, Jack was also risking his heart for her. He was willing to give it to her while he knew she could crush it.

Phryne smiled down at him then. "I'm in Inspector, and I accept your conditions."

Her lips found his then. The kiss was surprisingly slow and sensual. Their tongues caressed one another. They both moaned at the feeling. Phryne wanted to kiss him, more passionately, but sensed it wasn't the right time. Jack wasn't like any men she'd ever kissed before. He liked to take his time. However, she was certain he was passionate too, but she guessed he didn't want to show all his cards just yet.

The kiss ended slowly - there was no rush. They smiled at one another as their lips disconnected.

"I liked that very much, Inspector."

"So did I, Miss Phryne." He smiled.

"Oh, that's new, 'Miss Phryne'… I like it, however I prefer when you call me Phryne or Miss Fisher."

"Well then, Miss Fisher or Phryne it is." He said smiling brightly as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, brushed his lips against hers before rolling her onto her back making her gasp in surprise.

His hat Phryne wore went flying and, ended up on the floor, near the head of the bed. He looked down at her. Her hair was slightly dishevelled, and he thought she'd never been as beautiful to him as she was at that precise moment. Phryne smiled up at him, and reached blindly next to her, hoping to retrieve his tie, she fumbled for few moments and then her smile became brighter as she found what she was looking for.

"Ah ah!" The dark haired Lady detective said.

A moment later, Jack felt the silk fabric touch the skin of his neck.

"Wha..." Was all DI Robinson could say he next thing he knew his lips met hers. This time, the kiss deepened almost immediately and Jack shifted positions so he could support his weight on his forearms in order not to crush her.

The Honourable Miss Fisher was a devilish temptress and Jack had gladly surrendered to the temptation this time. He just couldn't resist her anymore.

THE END

AT LEAST FOR NOW.


End file.
